Kyasu
“I want to protect everyone, that’s why I became so strong” Kyasu is a Saiyan from Universe 7, he's from a new race of Saiyans that was created when a wish made on the Super Dragon Balls to revive Planet Vegeta along with the Saiyans. Strong willed, kind, and loyal, he continues to train in order to protect all things he holds dear and more. 'Appearance' Kyasu have dark skin, red eyes, and black spiky hair similar to Teen Gohan and a tail like most Saiyans. When he was a kid and a young teen he typically work a red gi with a black shirt underneath, he wore black armbands along with a black obi tied in a knot over his waist (sometimes it's he wears a black sash in place of the obi), and black boots with orange borders. At age 16, he decided to switch to a new outfit, he wears a red tank-top and retains the black armbands, he wears black baggy pants with a white belt that has 3 silver buckles with buttons, and black shoes with red shin guards. 'Personality' Kyasu is a pretty laid back guy at times and don't like when things are overly complicated. As a kid he was rambunctious and couldn't really sit still; always moving around. As he got older he disciplined himself to become more focused and serious especially in crucial situations. When not on duty, he's pretty playful as he enjoys being around his friends and whether they're hanging out or training together. When in battle, Kyasu stays calm and never just fly into battle without at least knowing what his opponents can do. Even though he's usually calm and tries to think through his actions, there are times when his emotions might overwhelm him and cause him to attack in a frenzy. He values friendship and loyalty, so when he see how poorly people get treated or how nonchalant someone acts when one of their friends or subordinates are hurt or die, it causes him to want to lash out at them. 'Biography' Early Life Kyasu is a part of a new breed of Saiyans created when a wish on the Super Dragon Balls were made to bring back Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans. These Saiyans are more benevolent like the Saiyans of Universe 6 and no longer fight in a manner of bloodshed (with a few exceptions), they satisfy their love of battle through competitive battles, they still retain their tails like their old counterpart. Kyasu is only child of Sairyu and Makari, he had a peaceful childhood and was very happy growing up. He greatly admired his parents and how strong they were, when he got older his parents told him about this new division in the Saiyan rankings and that they decided that in order to make the world a better place, they would go on to another planet with weak inhabitants and protect them from other threats. This made Kyasu admire his parents even more, knowing that this is a small sacrifice to make in order to keep peace in the universe. Saiyan Training Academy Soon afterwards, Kyasu entered the Saiyan Training Academy, on his first day there he showed an average score in the battle simulator, while he was proud of his score he saw one of older kids, Brock performance in the battle simulator and saw how he excelled in battle. Seeing that Brock was number one in the academy, Kyasu wanted to achieve the same level as him. He wanted to ask Brock for some advice but noticed that something seemed different about him compared to other Saiyans, Brock initially gave him the cold shoulder and never had anything to say to him. While in the academy, Kyasu was slowly improving; even being tied with another student in the junior level of the academy, the student he was tied with was Angel Rose. This threw Kyasu off guard seeing that someone like her being tied with him, despite her appearance she was strong, for she was able to flip Kyasu over her shoulder with no problem (at the time Kyasu was introducing himself and was caught off guard). Seeing as the two of them were the top students in their class, Kyasu thought it was be a good idea for them to get to know each other, coincidentally Angel thought the same thing and the two became good friends. The two would have sparring sessions together and helped each other grow, then one day it was announced that the top students in each level of the academy would take part in a tournament to see who's the best in each division. The Tournament Begins On the day of the tournament, Kyasu realized that instead of the top students in each division facing off against their respective division, top students in each division are facing each other round robin style. He made his way up to the semi final rounds and he saw that his next opponent was Angel Rose, the two exchanged words and vowed to give it their all; after an intense battle their time limit ran out and Kyasu won due to Angel Rose having one of her knees down when time was called. He finally made it to the finals and was face to face with Brock, once the battle started Kyasu wanted to exchange words but Brock hurried on the offensive not giving him a chance to speak. This upset Kyasu a bit and decided to fight seriously, during the fight Kyasu was able to hold his own a bit but Brock had more stamina and energy due to Kyasu still being worn out from his previous battles, eventually Brock won the match but Kyasu wasn't upset about it, instead it made him want to get stronger in order to beat him next time. Meeting Tora A year later after the tournament, Kyasu was going for a stroll and hears sone noise in the distance that sounds like a struggle. He goes to check it out and he see a few guys messing with this girl, he goes towards them to try and stop it but he’s shocked to see this girl fight all of them off effortlessly. He goes towards her and she grabs his hand and tells him to follow her, seemingly without a choice he follows her until she stopped. Catching his breath, he asks her what’s going on but before he can finish his sentence she stops him and introduces herself, “Hey, I’m Tora”. Kyasu introduces himself as well and he asks her what those guys wanted, she tells him that they were bugging her about her prototype invention, she then takes out a jetpack type device and shows it to him exclaiming that with it they can fly in style. Kyasu then tell her that they’re Saiyans and that they can already fly, but she tells him that flying on their own is so boring and basic and that this way is much more fun. She then hands him the jet pack and tells him to take it for a test ride, he reluctantly put it on and starts to levitate; impressed he starts flying around but then it starts to malfunction and starts moving full throttle throwing Kyasu in all sorts of direction until it’s out of gas and he falls on the ground. She then tells him that some of the bugs needs to be worked out and he looks at her and says, “you think”?! A New Team After 4 long years in the academy, Kyasu who’s now 12 years old is on his way to graduate as well as the rest of his class, the class is then asked to select members who’d they like to be partners with after graduatong. Kyasu who was one of the top students was asked by many of his classmates opting to want to be partners with someone who’s skills would compliment his own. After a few days he still couldn’t decide on who’d he want to partner up with, after meeting up with Angel she tells him that maybe they could partner up. Kyasu tells her that’s a good idea and that it never even crossed his mind, which in turn got him punched for not even considering that as an option. And so from that point on those two were a team! Tora Once Again After a year of doing missions with Angel, Kyasu and Angel got pretty good partnership going so they’re walking around and Kyasu runs into Tora.....again. Tora asks him where has he been and tell her that he’s been on missions and that’s why he haven’t been able to hang with her. Angel asks Kyasu who she is and he introduces the two to each other. Kyasu asks Tora was she in the Saiyan Academy but she tells him that she’s homeschooled and learned to fight with a private tutor. Kyasu then remembers his first encounter with her and how she was able to defeat the guys pestering her despite being outnumbered, he then decided to test her strength to see how well she can hold her own. They go to the training grounds and Kyasu notices something about her that never crossed his mind, Tora talks a lot of trash so this made him to want to see how strong she really is. During the sparring match he sees that she can actually her own against him despite him holding back a half his power, while he still defeated her in combat he couldn’t shake the feeling that she would make a great addition to his team, so he asks her would she like to join and she tells him yeah. (This partnership will cause a lot of problems for Kyasu down the road) Krystal the Saiyan Two years later, Kyasu who’s now 15 was was headed to the training ground along with Tora and Angel for their daily sparring session, after they finished sparring and were headed their separate ways they see a space pod crash landing. They rush over to check it out and come across a large crater, they waited to see if the space pod would open but nothing happened. Kyasu suddenly noticed a ki energy was falling at a steady rate. He gets in front of the pod and forcibly opens it and a badly injured girl comes out, he gets her out and notices that she has a tail similar to him. Seeing her unconscious as well as the condition she’s in, he carries her on his back and flies to the medical center, one of the doctors ais what’s going on but Kyasu tells her he doesn’t have time to explain and requests they put her in a medical machine. Kyasu and the gang then tell the doctors what happened and they were reassured that the unknown female Saiyan will be taken care of. They’re informed that it’ll be a few hours before she fully recovers due to her extensive injuries, After a few hours passed, Kyasu and the gang are told that they can go see her, they Introduce themselves but she remains silent; they try to ask her about herself but she doesn’t say anything. This upsets Tora and she starts yelling at the girl calling her ungrateful for not speaking after they saved her life. Kyasu just laughs a bit and tells her to give it a rest seeing as how the girl just recovered, so they head out but before they could leave she tells them that her name is Krystal. Ranma Has Arrived The Rematch Begins Septhis 'Power' At first Kyasu was as strong as your average Saiyan, not really excelling at a certain skill type especially in his class back in the Saiyan Training Academy. It wasn’t until he saw Brock that made him want to surpass his classmates and be the best he is, which in turn allowed him to be one of the top students in his class only tied with Angel Rose. As he gets older and learns to calm himself and not be as rambunctious as he was as a kid, he started to become more focused and serious in battle, knowing when to use the right amount of power and not to waste it unsparingly. He soon become a strong warrior when he finally becomes a Super Saiyan and ascends to greater heights which allowed him to achieve Super Saiyan 4, a transformation that hasn’t been seen in a long time. Since he also has access to Yasei Super Saiyan 4, he can be considered one of the strongest Saiyan of his generation. Abilities Kamehameha: One of Kyasu's signature moves after learning it on Earth. It unleashes a powerful blue wave of energy from his cupped hand. Kyasu is able to use a more power variation of this technique, such as the Vermilion Kamehameha which is a more powerful vermilion colored Kamehameha. Kyasu first learns this technique from Master Roshi and Kasai after witnessing them both using this during his visit to Earth. Vermilion Kamehameha: Kyasu’s variant of the Super Kamehameha, this version is a lot more stronger than a normal Kamehameha Wave Scarlet Kamehameha: A Kamehameha variant that Kyasu can only use while in the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, it’s 10x stronger than the Vermilion Kamehameha and is one of Kyasu’s strongest techniques. Dragon’s Rage: A mouth blast attack Kyasu uses as YSSJ4, it gives off s fiery appearance and he usually use it as a close range attack so that his opponent can’t react to it. Solar Flare: Drive: Dragon Fist: Burst Rush Combo: Transformation Great Ape: Like their original counterparts, Kyasu along with his fellow Saiyans can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz wave, either from a full moon, Power Ball, or any other means of obtaining blutz wave as long as they have a tail. While more evolved than the original Saiyans, Kyasu retains his consciousness in his Great Ape form and doesn't succumb to the primal mind. Pseudo Great Ape: A transformation for the new breed of Saiyans, much like the Great Ape transformation, blutz wave is needed to reach this transformation. While receiving blutz wave to turn into a Great Ape, under some unknown condition the Saiyan will take on this form. Kyasu is the first known user to turn into a Pseudo Great Ape, while in this form Kyasu's eyes turn red just like he would as a Great Ape. His hair becomes turns from black to brown and looks more unkempt as well as fur starts growing on the side of his cheeks and necks and grows on his torso and legs, leaving only his arms, hands, and feet fur less. His ears become pointed and his teeth grow sharper while his canines are more pronounced, his fingernails are sharper and act as claws. This form can be considered "superior" to the traditional Great Ape because it grants the Saiyan as much brute strength as their Ape form and their speed isn't hindered due to not growing in massive size as they gain a slight muscle mass. But this form isn't without it's drawbacks, the Saiyan can succumb to their primal mind and act more beastly and fierce in battle causing them act their original counterparts. While in this form, Kyasu attacks wild with his new claws and will typically walk on all fours, attacking without much thought and slowly acting upon the primal mind and instinct. Super Saiyan: Kyasu first acquires this form during an intense fight with Ranma, during the battle Kyasu was his by one of his strongest attacks and was left falling out of sky before losing consciousness. Upon losing consciousness he wakes up in dark realm. Upon looking around he hears a voice behind him and turns around and sees himself, Kyasu begins to talk to him and he explains that he’s his subconscious taking form in order to help out. Kyasu begins to talk about how he’s not strong enough to win and he angers his other self, telling him to stop with the self pity and that there’s people depending on him and to think about his friends and family. Kyasu then snaps out of it and wakes up to someone healing him, he then gets up on his feet and feels a powerful energy growing within him, a power he never felt before and this energy starts to emanate from him and (due to this zenkai boost) he transforms into a Super Saiyan. In this form, Kyasu gains slight muscle mass and his eyes turn orange, his hair turn red-orange and looks similar to the design of his base hair but with slightly more spikes. While still level-headed, Kyasu is initially more aggressive and somewhat cocky, slightly taunting his enemies and taking his time finishing his enemy. Full Power Super Saiyan: Noticing the strain and the amount of ki consumption the initial Super Saiyan form cause Kyasu hypothesized that their might be higher levels than the standard Super Saiyan. He soon stayed in his Super Saiyan form at all times to have his body get used to the transformation, in doing so he's now able to maintain the Super Saiyan form for a much longer time. He was soon able to maintain to keep his calm composure while transformed and reduced the energy drain to the point that it feels as natural as the normal form. Because of this, Kyasu can use the full capacity of his Super Saiyan powers without any drawbacks. Super Saiyan 2: Kyasu achieved this form a year after first transforming into a Super Saiyan, in this form his hair grows longer and spikier with two bangs on the side and a overlapping bang falling in the middle of his hair. His aura starts to generate electricity around his body and the aura becomes much larger. Due to mastering his Super Saiyan form, Kyasu is able to quickly master the Super Saiyan 2 form without little to no difficulty. Golden Great Ape: Super Saiyan 4: In this form, Kyasu gains red fur covering most of his torso as well as his tail turns red. He still retains the black hair but it's now longer and reaches past his shoulders, he also now possesses a red shadow trim around his eye and his eyes are now green instead of red and he now have fangs. Kyasu has now reached unprecedented heights and all of his skills have increased to the bare maximum. He can now use x10 Kamehameha and his Vermilion Kamehameha now becomes Scarlet Kamehameha. Yasei Super Saiyan 4: An exclusive transformation for Kyasu, he can access this form when he absorbs more blutz wave while already transformed as Super Saiyan 4. In this form Kyasu's hair and fur is much more wilder, his eyes become yellow and his irises are sharp, he has more pronounced fangs, his nails are sharpened to the point where they're now claws; his personality changes a bit as well, he's much more ferocious in this form and attacks relentlessly. His strength, durability, speed, and reflexes are at it's peak, as the name suggest Kyasu basically fights like a wild animal in this form showcasing the meaning of ruthless aggression. Despite the power he gains this form cannot be mastered because the longer Kyasu stays in this form the more susceptible he is to losing control and falling under his primal instincts. When he loses control in this state, Kyasu becomes a real threat to everyone around him, even the ones he's trying to protect so he don't really like relying on that form often fearing he'll hurt the ones he care about. It's not until he becomes a Time Patroller and meets Akio again that he's able to surpress his primal instincts when using this form which in turns allows him to use this form longer than originally. Gallery 'Trivia' Kyasu's name was taken from the Japanese word for Cabbage, "Kyabetsu" Kyasu's backstory was changed twice before being settled, originally he was Human who wished to become a Saiyan and another story was him being a Saiyan who ended up on Earth (these events took place after GT ended) Properties * {Location: Name of Property} ** {Ownership (Sole owner, co-owner (with who?))}